


Beginning Again - Nick

by NZNaturalKiwi



Series: Beginning Again [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/pseuds/NZNaturalKiwi
Summary: Post 15x22.While trying to come to grips with the events of the last few days, Nick finds himself with an unexpected opportunity; a chance at love a second time. This is how it started.Nick's POV of Ellie's story





	Beginning Again - Nick

Nick was a jumbled cacophony of emotions. He was hurt, sad and angry but the scariest of emotions was that of loss. It wasn’t just the loss of his close friend, his brother, it was also the loss of a part of himself. When he was undercover, he never had to worry about forming permanent attachments and he was able to build a wall to protect himself from getting too close to someone but since joining Gibbs’ team, he found that his wall hadn’t just crumbled, it had shattered completely.

He heard his phone beep with an incoming text. He didn’t feel like checking it but habit had him picking up the phone before the thought had fully formed in his mind. It was his team mate and friend Ellie Bishop. The fact that she was texting him when she was obvious struggling made his lips quirk in a smile before he remembered why they were all hurting. He hit the button to bring up the message;  
“You busy?”  
He would never be too busy for her. He hit reply  
“No”  
Seconds later, his phone beeped again  
“Come over?”  
Didn’t she know that he would always be there for her. He tapped out a reply before picking up his wallet and keys and heading back out the door  
“On my way”

It only took 10 minutes to reach her place but that was enough time for his mind to go in a direction he really wished it wouldn’t. The images that flashed in his mind was a mix of his interactions with Clay over the two years he had known him, to what would’ve happened if circumstances had been different the night Qasim had been killed and it had been Ellie that was in that hospital bed, if the crash that had killed his brother in law had killed his sister and niece too. So much was going on that by the time he made it to her door, his fists were clenched and he was about to burst with the pain. He needed to see her and the longer he was apart from her, the more desperate he was getting.

After what seemed like an eternity, although it wasn’t even a full minute, the door cracked open and he saw her face before the door opened fully to reveal her standing there and a small part of his mind manage to register that, even full of pain and anguish, she was still one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. She stepped aside to let him in before closing the door behind him. Now that he was in her presence, he was sure he was going to break. He felt her walk up behind him before coming around and stopping in front of him. She looked how he felt and he was shocked when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, his heart rate picked up slightly as her head settled on his chest. Without a conscience thought, his arms came up and wrapped around her and in that moment, he knew he was holding his whole world. He had been trying to fight his feelings for her since their undercover op as Charlie and Luis but it was getting harder to do so and with her body pressed against his, he knew it would be impossible for him to go back to how they had been.

He had no idea how long they stood there but he felt himself relax as he breathed in her scent, his brain registering the way Ellie’s body fit against his, her head tucked under his chin. But it wasn’t long before his body registered exhaustion and the need to sit down. He slid his hands from her back to her shoulders, gently squeezing them as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before he slid his hands down to join with hers. But as he went to let go of her and step back, she tightened her grip on one of his hands, refusing to let go of him completely. He felt his heart swell with a new, but not unwelcome emotion, love.

Somehow, he knew that Ellie needed the contact so he kicked his boots off before leading her over to the couch. As he sat down, their joined hands drew her down as well, so close that she was practically in his lap. He turned her slightly and pulled her legs over one of his and again, he wrapped his arms around her. This time, her face was pressed into his neck and as he felt her breath against his skin, the last of the tension left his body, leaving him utterly exhausted.

The next thing he knows, he is awoken as his brain registers movement again him, Ellie shifting in her sleep. It seemed that they’d both moved in their slumber. They were now lying down with his back against the couch and her back to his chest. Her head was pillowed on one arm while the other was secured around her waist, their fingers firmly laced together. He knew that he should move her into her own bed but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go, so he tightened his grip on her and slipped back into slumber.

The next time he awakens, it’s morning and, admittedly, he’s surprised that Ellie’s still with him. He could tell by her breathing that she was awake, although only just. She shuffled back slightly and he knew he was gone. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this woman. Undercover, his relationships never lasted past the operation and they were usually a means to an end, but with Ellie, things were different from the very beginning. She had stayed with Amanda while he was talking to Vance and Gibbs and even after the case was over, Ellie had stayed in touch with Amanda and then with Lucia once she had regained consciousness and helping out with them as well as helping Nick to adjust to a life outside undercover work. And it was never because she thought she had to, it was because they were a team, a family.

The only thought on his mind was the possibility of a future with her. He would have to talk to Gibbs about rule 12 and Director Vance about NCIS protocols and regulations but, as he nuzzled his face into her neck, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would jump through all of those hoops if it meant more mornings like this one. But maybe next time they could make it to an actual bed.


End file.
